


Yokubō

by robinstraker



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Hannigram - Freeform, M/M, my hand slipped
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-20
Packaged: 2018-01-19 23:50:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1488754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/robinstraker/pseuds/robinstraker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set at the end of Su-Zakana. Might extend at some point, might just be a one-shot.</p><p>Title is Japanese for lust/desire.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> rated T because i guess hannibal is pretty T and there isn't any sex (yet) but there is a vague reference to blood/gore I guess

“Will, look at me.”   
Will’s eyes moved in small, jerky movements up to meet Hannibal’s. “You don’t want to do this. You don’t want to kill this man.” Came that soft, tempered voice again. Will swallowed.   
“I do.” He breathed, vaguely aware of the bloodied man on his knees beside them. “I want to…for Peter. He’s like me.” He murmured, unable to break the eye contact he had fought so long against.   
“No one is like you, Will.” Hannibal countered, ruffling his hair softly, eyes bright with honestly and glistening with tears. “I know you feel like I am your enemy, but I am not. I am your friend, Will, I care about you. I don’t want you under scrutiny from the likes of Freddie Lounds again, god forbid a judge and jury. Please, just give me the gun.”

Will sighed and loosened his grip on the weapon, which Hannibal pocketed. He pulled Will close, holding his head to his chest, resting his chin amongst Will’s slightly tamed birds nest of hair. He looked to the social worker. “Don’t think about doing anything stupid.” He murmured, before pressing a kiss to Will’s forehead and murmuring to him to go outside and call Jack back to retrieve him. Once Will was out of sight, Hannibal turned to the man and gave him a sickly smile, tilting his head to one side, observing him.

*

Hannibal brought Will home, and, watching the dogs crowd round the wonderful man as he stepped through the door, sighed softly.   
“I suppose you still do not trust me, even after what happened today.”   
“Even more so.” Will murmured, voice monotone. Hannibal looked mournful.  
“I still want to be your friend, Will. I only want what is best for you.”  
“I thought we agreed to not lie to each-other, Dr Lecter.” Will countered bitterly, looking up at him a moment before returning his gaze more comfortably to his dogs as he walked through the room.  
“I am telling the truth, Will. I care greatly for you.” Hannibal promised sincerely. Will merely rolled his eyes.  
“Right, well I need to take the dogs out, so I suggest you go home. I’d hate for you to keep Alana waiting.” There it was again, that acidic tone that made Hannibal frown slightly.  
“Are you jealous of my relationship with Dr Bloom, Will?” He asked, stroking Winston’s head when he came close, seeking food. Will tutted and gestured for Winston to come back to him.   
“Jealous?” He echoed, that shadow of a smile crossing his face, meant to show confusion, though Hannibal knew better. He crossed the room in an instant, before Will could think to move, and wrapped his arms around him, stroking through his hair, holding him close.   
“I have only lust, for Alana, Will.” He murmured softly, glancing down at him as Will stopped struggling. “It is you I truly care for. but I won’t force you into anything. I just want you to know that my love is there.” He kissed Will’s forehead again and quickly left, the dogs, running after him before Will could blink out of his confused, almost paralysed state and whistle them back. He took a few deep breaths, downed a finger of whisky and headed out into the snow again, watching the dogs run about and told himself it was the whisky warming him, not Hannibal’s words and actions.


	2. Chapter 2

Hannibal came home to Alana sprawled on the bed, half asleep. He smiled, stripped silently and crawled into bed, startling her. He grinned at her surprise and kissed her passionately, closing his eyes and letting the pure lust flow out.  
Soon they were hot and sweaty, panting and, Hannibal at least, fully spent. They lay, entwined, in the bed and swiftly fell asleep, no words exchanged throughout.  
The next morning, Alana went home to feed Applesauce and do some general domestic chores before work. Hannibal watched her dress and comb her hair with a curiosity tainted by sexual hunger. He needed Alana, to get his desires out, his anger, his urge. He couldn’t risk killing more just to relieve himself, not in the current climate. He wouldn’t be able to perform works of art of that form for quite some time, now that Chilton had successfully been arrested in his place. He had to let everyone believe it was him, get back into it slowly, develop a new modus operandi.  
For now, however, he had Alana. And soon, he hoped, Will.  
Will would be the surrogate for the care and precision he took in his art, the time he spent designing and planning extravagant dishes and feasts, the delicacy in which he had perfected to create such wonders.  
He would care for Will, not like a child as such but as a rare breed and a protégé. He would nurture him until his full potential was achieved, hone his skill and abhor the world, all while keeping him safe and, above all, dependent upon him.

*

After a day of tiresome sessions with patients, Hannibal sighed in relief as he showed the last one out and, purely out of habit, checked the waiting room for anyone. He was delighted to see Will sitting, as always, in the chair in the corner, his hands fumbling in his lap.  
“Will, what a pleasant surprise. I thought after yesterday…well.” He trailed off and gestured for him to come in.  
Will merely nodded in greeting, avoiding eye contact as he crossed the lavishly decorated office to an armchair and sat in it carefully, letting out a soft groan.  
“I’m merely here for therapy, Dr Lecter. Not to discuss personal relationships.”  
“Surely anything personal is expected to be discussed in therapy, is it not?” Hannibal countered, cocking his head to one side.  
Will sighed in frustration.  
“I think traditionally the patient decides what they do or don’t talk about.”  
“I am no traditional therapist, Will. You’d be the first to admit that.”  
Will almost growled.  
“Are you trying to rile me, doctor? See what happens if you poke at the wasp’s nest again?”  
Hannibal chuckled softly.  
“You are no wasp, Will. If anything, you are a bee. Wasps sting for the sake of stinging. It is nothing to them. Bees on the other hand, only act out to protect something they hold dear, that they don’t want anyone else to get close to. They put their lives on the line purely to guard the secrets in their nest. Much like you did, when you told that orderly to kill me.”  
Hannibal leaned forward in his chair, fingers of his left hand moving to the opposite wrist, touching the healing scars from his crucifixion.  
“You could have been sent to the chair for what was done to me, had he succeeded. You would have died, purely to rid the world of the person you perceive me to be. Now, you act defensively in an attempt to avoid a subject we touched upon at your home yesterday. Tell me, something happened after I left, that made you this defensive. If it was just what had happened, there would be nothing else to say, nothing you could hide from me. No, no something else happened.” He leaned back in his chair and observed Will calmly. “What happened, Will?”

Will had become more and more uncomfortable as Hannibal talked. The man had gotten inside his head again. He fidgeted in the armchair, hunching up and crossing his arms across his chest, all the while attempting to look unfazed, and failing miserably.  
“Nothing, nothing happened. I took the dogs out, drank some whisky, went to bed.” _Felt warm inside, missed you. Hated myself for it._ He added mentally, though dared not voice it.

“I see.” Hannibal murmured, smiling softly. “I mourn the fact you have lost your trust in me, Will. There once was a time you would have told me everything.” He sighed and looked towards a cabinet. “A drink, perhaps, as an apology. I aim to put my patients at ease, not to make them worse.”  
Before Will could protest, Hannibal was up and out of his chair, pouring them both a glass of deep red wine. He handed Will his glass, and watched him sip it cautiously, before blinking at it in surprise and drinking some more wholeheartedly. “This is good wine.” He murmured, sitting back in the chair, relaxing a little. Hannibal smiled and walked back to his own chair, sitting and taking a pretend sip. He was glad Will was finally relaxing.  
“Only the best..” he murmured, watching Will’s eyelids flutter a little.  
“It’s strong…” he slurred, placing the glass down on the table beside him. Hannibal shrugged and faked another sip, the glass hiding his eyes watching with glee as Will’s body lose all tension. After a few minutes, Hannibal placed his glass down and crossed the room to Will, crouching beside him.  
Will’s eyes, open, but glassy, flickered a little as he approached.  
“Oh my love, it’s okay, I just wanted you to relax. You were so very tense.” Hannibal purred, running a hand through Will’s hair. To Hannibal’s delight, Will weakly nuzzled into the touch and whimpered a little. He stroked along Will’s jaw. “Now, what happened after I left last night?”  
Will whimpered a little, face creasing, lips pouting slightly in protest. Hannibal chuckled softly.  
“Come on, you want to tell me.”  
Will merely sighed and nodded.  
“Felt…warm. Inside. Missed you. Angry…at me. For…missing you.” He slurred, struggling to think straight.  
Hannibal could barely contain his happiness. He gently eased Will to standing and helped in to the couch. He sat Will in his lap, stroking through his hair again, holding him close.  
“Don’t be angry at yourself, Will. Liking people who care for you is natural. Feeling more…feeling love, that’s natural too. Do you feel love for me, Will?” He asked, voice soft, stroking through Will’s hair all the while. Will merely shrugged. Hannibal smiled sadly. In time, it would be clearer, he knew. He kissed Will on the forehead and slowly lowered him until he was lying on the couch, head in Hannibal’s lap. One hand still in his hair, Hannibal fished his phone out of his pocket and text Alana.  
Must cancel tonight’s plans I’m afraid. Will needs me.-HL

He smiled to himself. Alana would be even more desperate after a night without him. Which was excellent, because he daren’t take his frustration and pent up energy out on Will. Not yet.


End file.
